Silent Running
by Electric-Blue1
Summary: A songfic, based on 'Silent Running' By Mike and the Mechanics. Link's father is at war, and has decided enough it enough. However, a certain army leader disagrees. Will Link's father be able to protect his son and himself?
1. Chapter one

I don't own Zelda blah blah and nor do I own the song 'Silent Running" Blah blah  
  
Silent Running  
  
Chapter One: The World at War  
  
Take the children and yourself  
  
And hideout in the cellar  
  
By now the fighting will be close at hand  
  
Don't believe the church and state  
  
And everything they tell you  
  
Believe in me  
  
I'm with the high command  
  
The war in Hyrule was growing more intense and the days went by. The Hylains had started a war against that Zoras , the water folks of the land. Months had flown by, and it didn't take long for other races such as the all-female Gerudos and the heavy rock people- the Gorons to get involved. The whole country was at war, and there was nothing anybody could do about it. Not even the King of Hyrule himself had control over this fierce battle. Lance was the leader of the Hylain army, probably the most powerful of the races, despite the Gorons strength, Gerudos flexibility and the Zoras water abilities, the Hylians had nearly everything, weapons, horses and a large population, the most powerful . Lance had complete control over the army and what went on, however, Lance would be nothing without his most trusted and fearless member ever, Lyle. Lyle had been known very well among the Hylain army, he would no doubt the strongest and brave Knight that ever lived in Hyrule, and he was sure that his young son, Link would grow up to be just like his father. Lyle however, was dearly missing his young son, he had been held within Kakariko Village for his own safety, Lyle didn't want to see Link caught up in this whole mess. Lyle and Link were the only members left of their unknown family, Link's mother had died in Hyrule previous war, he could never risk Link's life, he was the last thing he had left. Lyle sighed as he laid down in his tent which he shared with this good friend Cole, over the passed few months they had both grown into a good friendship. Lyle turned over and closed his eyes, he knew he and Cole were going to be up for another day of fighting, the sooner this war was over, the sooner he could return back to Link. Then a thought came to Lyle, why wait? Link was just over at Kakariko village, he should be allowed to visit him anytime he liked. Although Lance wouldn't necessarily agree, he knew the war in Hyrule was important, but he had other plans, he wanted to see Link, whether Lance liked it or not.  
  
Early next morning, before the sun had risen, Lyle was awake in his tent getting himself ready. Cole woke up to this and quickly questioned his friend.  
  
"Lyle, what on earth are you doing up at this hour?"  
  
"I'm going to go and visit my son." He answered, throwing a sack over his powerful shoulder.  
  
"Your son? Wha...? I didn't even know you had a son Lyle, you don't even have a wife."  
  
"I use to, a long time ago." Lyle sighed. "You're welcomed to come along with me, but we can't let Lance know about this." Cole nodded.  
  
"Yea I could imagine him, he'd flip if he ever found out you were planning this!"  
  
Cole and Lance were about to leave their tent until standing outside the tent entrance, was the leader of the Hylian army, Lance himself.  
  
"And where do you two knights think you're going?" He beamed.  
  
"I'm going to visit my son, I'll be back by sunrise." Lyle back answered.  
  
Lance glared back, "I don't think so, you're not going anywhere, it's too dangerous and such a stupid idea! You never know if one of those Gorons are disguising themselves as a rock or a Gerudo woman is pretending to be a harmless everyday working woman.  
  
"I'm well aware of that Lance, but it's a risk I'm willing to take."  
  
"Forget it Lyle, while you're in my army, you'll obey my rules." Lance stated.  
  
Lyle sighed, he then crawled back into his tent with Cole followed close behind.  
  
"I'm sure glad you decided to listen to Lance, Lyle. I think he's right, you never know what could be waiting for you outside there." Cole stated.  
  
Lyle started to sharpen his sword, "I know he's right Cole, but Lance is too pushy, and he's done his dash for the last time. This pointless war has nothing to do with me. Next time we're out, I'm going to get Link and I'm sailing to Termina."  
  
Cole's eyes nearly popped out of his head, he couldn't believe the words he just heard his friend say.  
  
"You're crazy?! If you get caught Lance will slice you up!" Cole said.  
  
"Lance is nothing without me, and he doesn't treat me with any respect, well then I give up."  
  
Lance crept into his headquarters muttering to himself.  
  
"Lyle has a son? Since when?! If so, then he should be here training to be a Hylian Knight, not camping out in some village!"  
  
"Sir, is something wrong?" Karl, Lance's almost slave, asked, Karl was ordered around a lot.  
  
"Yea, you know that Knight Lyle? Well it just so happens he has a boy of his own, damn that man keeping secrets from me, that youngster should be here training to fight for his people! Not camping out in some useless village!" Lance slammed his fist down onto his desk.  
  
"Lyle is a strong fighter, and has some damn good skills, and chances are his boy could grow up to be just like him, or infact stronger than his father! We need him."  
  
"Sir, relax." Karl said. "I'll call Lyle in so you can have a discussion with him later on this afternoon." Lyle did end up in Lance's headquarters that afternoon.  
  
"What is it Lance?" Lyle spat.  
  
"You're to address me as 'sir' and you should know better then to speak to someone with higher authority than that." Lance proclaimed.  
  
"What is it.....sir..." Lyle managed to let out without throwing up with the fact that he was forced to call Lance "sir." As far as Lyle is concerned, Lance doesn't even deserve that title.  
  
"You mentioned to be this morning, that you wanted to see...your son."  
  
"Yes...."  
  
"Why do you keep secrets from me Lyle? If you have a son, than his rightful place is here, with your army."  
  
Lyle was furious, how dare Lance tell him what he should do with his own son.  
  
"For Din's sakes Lance, the boy's only 6 years old! I might be a large strong man but he's a small growing boy! He can't fight yet, he's too young!"  
  
"Well he might be young, but you have some grand skills, that boy would of course have your skills hidden deep within in. The younger he starts training, the stronger and better fighter he shall become."  
  
Lyle glared back at Lance, "I've had enough of this, Link's too young to fight, I lost his mother and I won't lose him over an idiot such as yourself, you can deal with this war on your own Lance, you've drawn the line right here!" He growled dashing out of his headquarters and mounting his horse, Storm.  
  
"Lyle buddy, where are you going?" Cole asked.  
  
"Remember my plan earlier, well it's going ahead." Lyle answered before galloping off towards Kakariko Village, with Lance watching Lyle disappear into the horizon.  
  
Lyle arrived in Kakariko an hour later, it was dark, the sun had just set. He went to Tila's house, she was the woman who was taking care of Link while Lyle was away. Lyle knocked lightly on her front door.  
  
"Coming!" he heard her cry across the room as he heard footsteps making their way over to the door.  
  
She opened it and her eyes widen with surprise.  
  
"Lyle?? The war?? It's over already??" She asked in surprise.  
  
Lyle shook his head, "No, it's far from over, but it's over for me."  
  
Tila smiled "Well good on ya! That war shouldn't be going on anyways, it just causes innocent people to die and puts too many lives at risk!" She screeched.  
  
Lyle smiled, someone agreed with him, it made him feel a hell of a lot better to know he wasn't the only one who wanted everything to end, it seemed the whole country had been so wrapped up in fighting.  
  
"Well there's no use in standing out here all night, come inside." Tila offered, standing aside to let Lyle inside.  
  
Lyle stepped inside and was grateful to be out of the battlefield and back home.  
  
"Link's asleep upstairs, the youngster has been looking forward to see you again." Tila smiled, "You're welcomed to stay the night."  
  
"Thanks Tila, I would like that very much." Lyle thanked, and headed upstairs where he found Link asleep on a small wooden bed.  
  
Lyle wanted to wake him, but he knew it were best if he just stayed asleep, Lyle curled up besides Link before drifting into sleep himself.  
  
Morning came, the sunlight shone brightly through the windows and straight into Link's eyes, causing him to wake up. He slowly opened his tired eyes, and discovered his sleeping father beside him. With that, his eyes shot open and he jumped up with excitement.  
  
"Dad?! You're back!" He cheered, jumping up and down continuously with joy.  
  
Lyle slowly opened his eyes as Link jumped straight at him and embraced him.  
  
"Whoa, slow down there boy, and of course I'm back." He smiled.  
  
"Why aren't you out there fighting?" Link questioned.  
  
"Because, it isn't my war to fight."  
  
"Hey buddy, we're going to have to leave Hyrule for a while." Lyle said.  
  
"Leave Hyrule?" Link raised an eyebrow. "What for?"  
  
Lyle sighed, he had to tell Link the truth.  
  
"You see Link, I left the army to come back to you, and the leader, won't be a happy man. So in order for us to be safe, we're going to have to leave Hyrule for a while, it won't be long, just for a little while."  
  
"Where are we going to go?"  
  
"Termina...a small clock town, we'll be safe there."  
  
Okay end of chapter one, I hope it's interesting, this is a first shot at a serious Zelda-fic for me, I would had based it on the Wind Waker, however it's not out here for another two weeks, so I'll stick with Ocarina of time and Majora's for now. Please read and review, no flames please, everyone tries hard on their fics, even if they aren't the best. This is based on a story I started and submitted at Fanfic, but I've changed it a little hoping to make it more interesting. 


	2. Chapter two

Chapter two - Leaving home  
  
Can you hear me?  
  
Can you hear me running?  
  
Can you hear me running?  
  
Can you hear me calling you?  
  
Can you hear me?  
  
Can you hear me running?  
  
Can you hear me running?  
  
Can you hear me calling you?  
  
Lyle was packing his and his son's belongings into a large sack, Tila creaked opened the bedroom door.  
  
"Oh...leaving so soon...?" She asked puzzled.  
  
Lyle stuffed an old shirt into the sack before answering. "I have too, Lance is probably trying to hunt me down and have me killed for leaving the army."  
  
"Killed? Oh now Lyle, don't you think you're making this into such a big issue." Tila asked.  
  
"No Tila, Lance believes it's a dishonour for leaving an army during a war, and he even told the whole Hylain army before we went into battle that he would hunt anyone down and have them killed if they ever left to show the rest of the army not to try the same stunt, and trust me, that man keeps his word."  
  
Tila stared back at Lyle with a surprised expression. "That must be one crazy leader." She commented.  
  
"You're telling me." Lyle agreed, standing up and throwing the sack over his back. "Well thank you very much for taking care of Link while I was away, and thanks for letting me stay the night."  
  
"Ohhh that's quite alright Lyle, you're welcomed anytime."  
  
Lyle smiled back at her, "Link!! We're going!" He called out.  
  
"Coming!" A distance voice called back.  
  
"Hopefully this war will be over before we know it, and how exactly are you going to be able to leave Hyrule without being captured?" Tila questioned.  
  
"Silent Running on dangerous ground, I suppose." He answered, "I'll be careful."  
  
"Good."  
  
Just at that moment Link came stumbling into the room.  
  
"I'm ready." He said.  
  
"Alright then, we'll be on our way, a ship leaves for Termina this afternoon, see you soon Tila." Lyle said.  
  
"Goodbye!" Link waved, as Lyle lifted him onto his horse, before climbing oh himself.  
  
Tila waved back before the two galloped off.  
  
"So what's Termina like Dad?" Link asked.  
  
"I'm not exactly sure, all I know is it's some sort of clock town, apparently they have the carnival of time every year, perhaps we could go and see what that's like." Lyle answered.  
  
"Sounds great!"  
  
As the pair were passing Zora's river, Lyle noticed something up in the distance.  
  
"What's that Dad?"  
  
"I think it's a Zora, coming our way."  
  
Sure enough, it was a Zora, but not just any Zora, but the Princess of the Zora's, Ruto.  
  
"Oh Forore, you're one of Lance's soldiers!" She panicked, shielding her head with her arms/fins.  
  
"Relax young Zora, I 'was' one of Lance's soldiers, I don't work with him anymore."  
  
The Zora Princess unshielded her face, glaring back at the adult Hylain.  
  
"You....? You left Lance's army?...Isn't that like asking to be killed?" She asked.  
  
Lyle sighed, "Yes, I'm aware of the risks that I have taken, that's why I'm trying to leave Hyrule."  
  
"Oh....Do you think you could help the Zora's before you leave? Lance has gotten all the races against each other, Hylains against Gerudos, Gerudos against, the Zora's the..."  
  
"I know, I know." Lyle interrupted the Zora Princess. "He tried to drag my son into it too."  
  
"Could you please visit my father before you leave, King Zora?"  
  
Lyle sighed again, he had a little bit of time before the ship sailed off, and being inside the walls of Zora's domain would protect him and Link from any Hylain Knights.  
  
"Alright, but only for a little while."  
  
Princess Ruto leaded the father and son up towards Zora's domain and into the lair of King Zora.  
  
"Ruto! You bought Hylains into our domain!" King Zora roared.  
  
"Relax father, this is Lyle, an ex-soldier from Lance's army and his son Link. Lyle has come to discuss the issue with Lance." Ruto explained.  
  
"Hmmmm..." King Zora muttered. "Alright, Ruto, could you please take Link and yourself somewhere else, we Lyle and I can talk.  
  
Ruto nodded and took Link by the hand leading him into a small room.  
  
"What's going on?" Link asked, he was pretty confused about the whole war.  
  
"Lance is the cancer of this war, my father has noticed that Lance is a selfish Hylian who wants nothing but power, and looks like your father has realized this as well." Ruto explained. "Your father is pretty brave leaving Lance like that, he's under a lot of pressure right now."  
  
Link nodded. "I've noticed, on our way here he keeps looking around being cautious of everything, that's not usually like him."  
  
"I know you're father is a strong and brave fighter, but he can't fight Lance until the whole army realises what exactly is going on, they need to open their eyes and take a good hard look."  
  
Link nodded again, until his father walked into the room.  
  
"C'mon Link, it's time to leave." Lyle picked up his son and Link waved goodbye to his new friend.  
  
Later on that afternoon, the pair reached the shipping docks and thankfully there was a ship just about ready to leave.  
  
"Ready to go to Termina boy?" Lyle questioned  
  
Link nodded, as he and Lyle a boarded the ship.  
  
"We should be in Termina by tomorrow morning." Lyle looked back at his homeland before the ship soon sailed off towards it's destination.  
  
End of Chapter two!! I should have chapter three up very soon. Read and review please and any suggestions please e-mail me at sargeant_lms@hotmail.com. Thanks ^_^ 


	3. Chapter three

Chapter Three- Family Torn Apart  
  
There's a gun with ammunition  
  
Just outside the doorway  
  
Use it only in emergency  
  
Better you should pray to God  
  
The Father and the Spirit  
  
Will guide you  
  
And protect you from up here  
"Looking forward to Termina Link?" Lyle asked, leaning back against a barrel on the deck.  
  
"Sure am, I've never left Hyrule before." He answered excitedly.  
  
"Makes two of us, I'm quite looking forward to it myself."  
  
Link stretched out yawning loudly, he obviously hadn't gotten much sleep from the previous night. And with that Link leaned up against his father closing his eyes and drifting off into a deep sleep as the sun disappeared over the ocean.  
  
Lyle found himself drifting off to sleep as well, until a strong pair of hands grasped his throat.  
  
"Arrrghhhhhh!!" He screamed, Link jumped up immediately.  
  
"Dad!!" He screeched, his eyes widening in horror when he saw the pair of hands around his neck.  
  
Lyle managed, to free himself, by throwing the man over his shoulder. The moonlight clearly showing the man's face.  
  
Lyle gasped. "Oh Din, you're one of Lance's Knights."  
  
Lyle spun around to find the man himself.  
  
"Do you really think we could just let you leave and get away with your punishment?" Lance hissed.  
  
Behind Lance stood a dozen of shadows, obviously not on Lyle's side.  
  
No doubt the ex-soldier was a strong warrior himself, but there was no chance we could be able to defeat them alone.  
  
"Kill him!" Lance demanded, with the shadows heading towards Lyle and Link.  
  
"I want Lyle dead, but I want the boy back here with me, do I make myself clear?!"  
  
Lyle acted quickly swooping Link up into his arms and running as far away as he could.  
  
"I knew it! That man just won't quit until he has his way!" Lyle gasped.  
  
"Dad, the lifeboat." Link pointed out.  
  
Lyle rushed over to the small rowboat and start untying the ropes holding the boat to the ship.  
  
"Link, I need you to help me reel this boat down towards the ocean, got it?" Lyle ordered  
  
"Got it." Link replied, grasping one of the ropes obeying his father's orders.  
  
"They went down there!" Lyle heard a voice on the ship.  
  
"Faster, Link, Faster." He panicked reeling the rowboat as quickly as possible.  
  
The mob on the ship whipped out their shining blades cutting the rope holding the small rowboat onto the ship.  
  
The rowboat crashed into the ocean, however, the chases wasn't over yet. Many of the men leaped down onto the rowboat.  
  
One of the men grabbed Link clutching the youngster into his strong arms, while all the other men held Lyle down.  
  
Lyle struggled to free himself, but it was no use.  
  
"Dad!" Link squealed, tears streaming down his face.  
  
"Shhhh..." The man holding him whispered, "I'm sorry about your father, even though he is my best friend, I can't save him."  
  
"Who are you?" Link sniffed.  
  
"My name's Cole, I'm your father's best friend, Lance has ordered me to take you prisoner, however I feel as if I have betrayed him, I'm going to save you instead. I know it's what your father would have wanted." Cole then wrapped Link up jacket, hiding him into the darkness from Lance.  
  
"Cole!!" Lance growled "Where is the boy?"  
  
Cole looked out towards the ocean putting on an act.  
  
"I can't see the youngster anywhere sir, he must had fallen overboard." Cole fibbed.  
  
Many of the other knights climbed back onto the ship, taking Lyle's body with them. Lance just glared back at Cole.  
  
"For your sake, you better hope the boy's dead." He grunted before following his knights.  
  
Cole sighed, "I'm so sorry Lyle." he whispered into the night air, as a thunderstorm came over.  
  
"You didn't even try to save my Dad...." Link clenched his fist and closed his eyes tightly....  
  
Rained then poured down from the heavens.  
  
"Link...I..."  
  
"YOU DIDN'T EVEN TRY!!" Link screeched furiously at Cole, before attacking him.  
  
Even though Lyle was such a big man, Link was such a small boy, and didn't have the harm on Cole, but he still kept punching, continuously, he couldn't stop, his father was dead, and his father's best friend knew that it was going to happen, and didn't try anything to stop it.  
  
He kept punching, Cole just stood there, he believed he deserved the punishment, even though it didn't hurt a bit. Link kept punching until, he broke out into further tears.  
  
Cole bent out and embraced the crying child, however Link broke himself free.  
  
"Don't touch me!" He trembled, he didn't want to hang around this so-called 'friend' of his father's so he did the only possible escape.  
  
Link didn't take his eyes of Cole, he watched his every movement. Link took two steps back before turning around and diving into the ocean.  
  
"Link!!!" Cole cried out, looking over the edge of the small rowboat. "Link! You'll be killed!!"  
  
The storm continued, Cole continued staring at the night thundering sky.  
  
"There goes Hyrule's last hope."  
  
Ohhhhhh Cliffhanger! Sorry about the shortness of the chapter, but I wanted to end something with a cliffhanger, so I just did =P!! Anyways, chatper four should be up soon, and any suggestions, please E-mail me at sargeant_lms@hotmail.com. Thanks ^_~ 


	4. Chapter four

Chapter Four - A New World A New Home  
  
Can you hear me?  
  
Can you hear me running?  
  
Can you hear me running?  
  
Can you hear me calling you?  
  
Can you hear me?  
  
Can you hear me running?  
  
Can you hear me running?  
  
Can you hear me calling you?  
  
Sounds of the oceans waves could be heard, the wind breezing along the seaside, and the warm sun burning through the sky. Link slowly opened his eyes, he was alive. He attempted moving, but his body disagreed, he just lied there and closed his eyes again, listening to the sounds of the seaside. His ears then picked up distance voices.  
  
"I don't think he's alive though." He heard a distance female voice. He could then feel them coming towards him, he wanted to run, but his body wouldn't budge.  
  
"Hmmmm." He heard a deep male voice. "He doesn't even look like one of us, he must be from somewhere over the ocean."  
  
"Over the ocean??" The female voice repeated, "Wow....never been over the ocean before."  
  
"No one from this island has, we've always remained here."  
  
Link then felt a pair of hands flip him over onto his back, and move him away from the wet ocean onto the dry sand.  
  
"Hmmmm...." He heard the male voice again.  
  
Link managed to groan, and open his eyes again a little, the pair of hands releasing him and he felt the male jump away from him.  
  
"Holy cow! I thought you said he was dead!" He screeched.  
  
"I said I don't think he's alive!" The female voice snapped. "He's just a boy, I don't think he's going to hurt you."  
  
Link then felt the pair of hands around him and felt himself being carried off somewhere.  
  
"We better take him home, I wouldn't want to see someone this young die." That was the final thing he remembered.  
  
Later on Link woke up and found himself in a small hammock inside a hut, he was wrapped in a large cotton blanket. Link felt like he had been asleep for quite a while and he felt a lot better, he finally had the strength to move again.  
  
"Oh, you're awake." He heard the female voice again from behind him.  
  
He turned his head around and saw a young girl about his age starring back.  
  
"Sorry I startled you." She apologized.  
  
Link rubbed his eyes, "No, you didn't startle me no need to apologize."  
  
"Ohh...You speak the same language as us, that's a relief"  
  
"Yeah." Link yawned.  
  
"My parents have gone out for a while, wanna come for a walk with me?" She asked.  
  
"Sure."  
  
The girl took Link out again to the seaside, they both had a lot of questions for each other.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't get your name before?" The girl asked.  
  
"Oh...." Link said. "It's Link, yours?"  
  
"Mines Kira, nice to meet you."  
  
"Likewise, so where am I exactly?" He questioned.  
  
"Kohlient Island, It's only a small island, no one else from another land has ever visited before, you're the first." she explained. "What land did you come from?"  
  
"Hyrule, it's beautiful, under a lot of battle at the moment though, my father and I tried to get to Termina."  
  
"Your Father? Where is he now?"  
  
Link sighed and fought back tears. "The Hylain army killed him before we could even get there, I dived into the ocean and ended up here."  
  
"What about your mother?"  
  
"She died before I even got to know her."  
  
"Grandparents?"  
  
Link shook his head.  
  
"Uncles, aunties?"  
  
Link just sighed "I'm pretty sure I'm the only one left."  
  
Kira felt her pity for Link, she had her whole family still, they all lived together, she had never experienced losing a loved one.  
  
"I'm really sorry Link, it must be terrible."  
  
Link felt his throat tightening up, he swallowed hard.  
  
"I thought once I dived into that sea I wouldn't survive anyway."  
  
"It's okay Link, you can stay here, once my family become good friends with people, they basically adopt them as family, I'm sure they'll accept you. Besides, they could never stand the sight of a child on their own."  
  
"Thanks Kira." He smiled  
  
"Anytime! My parents are due back anytime, let's go home, they'll be dying to get to talk to you."  
  
Kira leaded Link back to his new home, Link studied his new home island, it was as beautiful as Hyrule. It was a small tropical Island, the people who lived here stayed with their families, everyone got on well, no war, no worries. He noticed that these people were very different to him. They had tanned skin where his was pale, they're speech was also much different. Although they spoke the same language they had a different sound to their speech. At that moment Link thought it was very strange, however he knew he would get use to it.  
  
Kira and Link arrived back to the area that Kira lived in with her family. There were several huts around, obviously they all stayed in their own hut during the night.  
  
"Kira!" A woman screeched out to her. "Where did you go with that stranger?!"  
  
Kira laughed. "Relax mother, this is Link, he's from a land called Hyrule."  
  
Link gave out a small wave, he was pretty nervous meeting all these new people in the one day.  
  
"Hyrule? Where is that?" Her mother asked.  
  
"Somewhere over the seas mum, he and his father were trying to go to a land called....Termi....something or other and his father was killed and Link washed up here."  
  
Kira's mother glanced over at Link. "You're father died?"  
  
Link nodded.  
  
Kira's mother than glanced over at an adult male.  
  
"I thought you said he was dead?"  
  
Kira sighed "Mother, Link's been through a lot, he doesn't have a family left."  
  
"You don't have a family?" Kira's mother asked.  
  
Link shook his head. "No, my father and I were the last two left, now it's just me."  
  
"I'm really sorry to hear that boy, forgive me, I've never met someone from outside this island before."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"You can stay here, I'm sure you'll grow to like it here."  
  
Link smiled, he was finally safe, however, he wished his father were by his side.  
  
Over the next few weeks Link became more familiar with the island, he got to meet Kira's group of friends, which he quickly became a member of himself. The group had 4 members, Kira, Tyler, Lina and Link. The four would often hang out at their favourite hang out place, the creek that ran through the island. Tyler would often bring down his father's fishing rod, of course he would bring it without his father's permission.  
  
"Have you gotten caught for taking that rod yet?" Kira asked.  
  
Tyler threw the line into the creek. "Nope, not yet."  
  
"I'm counting the days down until he does." Link said.  
  
Lina and Kira giggled, as Tyler glanced over at Link.  
  
"Hahaha, very funny Link." Tyler sacastically replied  
  
Link chuckled, "Hey seeing Tyler has taken up something, perhaps I should take up something."  
  
"Oh yea, like what?" Lina asked.  
  
"Well.....my father was a great swordsman! Perhaps I could take up fencing or something."  
  
"Really? Hey that's not a bad idea, my Grandfather use to do quite a bit of fencing actually perhaps he could teach you." Kira suggested.  
  
"Hmmmm..." Link thought out loud. "Perhaps I should someday."  
  
"Heheheh." Tyler giggled. "Link with a sword, now that's a sight."  
  
"Hahahah, Tyler with a fishing rod, how funny." Link mocked.  
  
6 Years passed and Link had hit the age of 12. Just has Kira said would happen, her family adopted Link as their own family member in less than a week. The four friends would still hang out together everyday, and Link did end up taking his fencing lessons.  
  
Kira's grandfather was surprised to find Link was so good at the activity.  
  
"Well done Link, you're a born pro at this sport." He said proudly.  
  
"Thanks sir!" Link thanked back cheerfully, his young boy-like voice was becoming more and more of a deep man's voice everyday.  
  
"Perhaps you should try another weapon." Kira's Grandfather suggested.  
  
"You have MORE weapons??!" Link raised an eyebrow.  
  
Kira's Grandfather laughed. "Of course, you don't just learn to use the one weapon. You need to learn plenty more if you want to become a true warrior. You up for it?"  
  
"Sure!!"  
  
Okay that chapter was a bit longer. So yer YAY another chapter!! R&R Pleasseeee ^_^ 


End file.
